


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cause I Said So, Christmas Party, Cute Kids, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Lillian is not a complete bad guy, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, and a ton of nieces and nephews, but shes still mean, christmas is in march now, just know kara and lena have twins and a son, you dont have to read the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “How do I look?”“Jolly” Lena leaned in and put her hands around her neck.“Perfect” Kara smiled as Lena pulled the beard down and kissed her. They broke apart and stayed holding each other.“Want to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?”It's a Super Christmas!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Bookends [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 28
Kudos: 162





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [dasschmitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasschmitt/gifts), [Leelan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts), [LunaPris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [kldzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kldzl/gifts).



> back again! merry Christmas! lol i assume you already know the song this is based on. this was really fun to write, especially Lillian. Mercy_fo gave me the idea for the ending and i just had to change it to put it in there. im on day 2 of shelter in place and feel like i have infinite time in my day to make these and if it werent for the whole pandemic thing it would feel great! thanks for all the comments welcoming me back! you guys are the best! let me know what you think of this one, i hope you like it! till next time friends!

“Kara, is all that really necessary?” Eliza asked, Kara pulling another batch of cookies from the oven.

“What? I just want to make sure we have everything we need, for Santa of course” she held the hot tray in her bare hands, grabbing one and throwing it in her mouth. This was tray number 6 but Kara lived by a certain rule. There is no such thing as too much cookies and its Christmas, they can afford to be a little unhealthy.

“Sure, for “Santa”. Don’t you have to get dressed Ms. Cringle?” Eliza smiled at her daughter, who was shoving another cookie in her mouth.

“You’re sure you want Lillian to have another thing to insult you for Kara? You give her enough ammo just by existing” Alex was leaning against the kitchen counter with a smirk. She reached for a cookie but quickly pulled her hand back and blew on her fingers.

Kara rolled her eyes. She ate another cookie with a smug face, knowing for the next few minutes, only she could enjoy the hot cookies. Alex flipped her off, using her other hand to cover her naughty gesture and save herself from having to put another dollar in the swear jar.

“Har har, very funny Alex. I promised the kids Santa was gonna stop by so I can’t really back out now” Kara checked her watch. They had another 15 minutes before Lillian would be there. Kara had been mentally preparing herself for this day for weeks.

Credit where it was due, Lillian wasn’t utterly terrible. To her family at least. She took the kids out to the park and watched them occasionally, sent Eliza birthday presents, she even agreed to help the DEO on occasion. Her schemes were mostly over, getting older probably does slow down your ability to commit evil anyway.

Without villainy to entertain her, Lillian had to find a new hobby. That hobby became always making sure Kara never felt too good about herself. Any and all opportunities to make Kara feel unwelcome and disliked, Lillian took.

Like last Christmas, where she got her whole family, Danvers-Olsens included, tickets for a cruise. She of course “forgot” to get Kara one.

There was the serious lack of any pictures involving her at the Luthor manor. Only pictures of the kids and Lena covered the walls. There were even a few pictures she was cropped out of, her mother in law intentionally leaving Kara’s arm in the picture so she would know she was left out.

Not to mention the many pamphlets mysteriously left at their house whenever Lillian had been over. They were full of various information about divorce, lawyers who could get it done and how fast. She had been trying for years now and Kara doubted she would ever let up.

This was, of course, much better than the alternative but if she got one more email about the monkey at the Zoo “someone” named after her, she might just put her foot down.

“I’ll be right back” Kara walked out of the kitchen and made her way through the living room.

Her children and their cousins were crowded around the presents, taking turns shaking them and guessing what was in each one. They had tried to use Zorel’s x-ray vision, but Lena had prepared for that. They had gotten together and wrapped everything in a special lead paper then again in wrapping paper.

Kelly was on the couch with J’onn, Krypto between them. Kelly was petting Krypto’s head as she watched the group aggressively shake their presents. She looked to Kara and then back to the kids.

“Lucky there’s no puppies in there or we would be in trouble” J’onn hummed, nodding his head with a small smile.

“We actually were gonna go to the shelter tomorrow. The kids finally wore down Lena’s resolve so expect a cat soon” Kelly laughed. Riley ran over and stood in front of them.

“Grandpa J’onn, can’t you faze through stuff?” Riley asked, a rather large present in hand.

“I won’t take out whatever is in that box for you” J’onn was a sucker for the Danvers children and Kara was surprised he didn’t just cave. Kelly turned back to her as Riley ran back to the other children, their plan foiled.

“I knew it was inevitable. You guys are too soft to not want a cat”

“Well they may or may not have had help from me” Kara rubbed the back of her neck. She had grown up with pets, of course she wanted another one in the house!

“Of course they did.” Kelly shook her head.

“Don’t judge me!” Kara told her as she walked off, running up the stairs to her bedroom where the red and white suit was hiding.

When she opened the door, she saw Lena on the floor, wrapping paper, tape, and different colored bows spread out around her. There was only one present left to wrap and Lena was rushing to finish it.

“Almost done?” Kara knelt next to her wife and kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, just gotta put the regular wrapping paper on”

“Are Nia and Brainy here yet?” Lena asked, a piece of tape stuck to her finger.

“No, they called earlier. Were on their way to pick James up when we talked” Lena didn’t answer, in deep concentration as she cut the wrapping paper to size. She stopped and looked her up and down.

“Better hurry up Santa, wouldn’t want to be late” she smirked and kissed Kara on the cheek as well before turning her attention back to the final present.

“On it” Kara opened their closet and pulled the costume out, making sure to shove a pillow in the coat to make her look more the part.

“How do I look?” Kara put her hands out in front of her so Lena could see. Her wife stood up and walked over, her arms crossed as she examined the get up.

“Jolly” Lena leaned in and put her hands around her neck.

“Perfect” Kara smiled as Lena pulled the beard down and kissed her. She thought she heard the bedroom door open and quickly shut but she wasn’t entirely sure. They broke apart and stayed holding each other.

“Want to sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?” Kara winked at the brunette, who lightly slapped her shoulder.

“Don’t tease. I’ve got to finish this before my mother gets here” Lena let her go and went back to the floor. Kara pulled on her collar, fixed the beard and went to the bedroom window. She was going to knock on the door to help sell it. Going through the chimney would be better but she tried that before and it didn’t work to say the least.

When she approached their front door, she could hear a lot of commotion going on inside. Before she had the chance to zone in and listen, someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with one of her biggest fans.

“I’ve got to say, this look works much better for you” Lillian smirked at her, her Chanel purse clutched tightly in her hands, a large bag full of presents on her shoulder. Kara did her best not to cringe.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Lillian.” As many times as she had tried, Kara just didn’t have the ability to be as snarky as the other woman.

“Indeed” Lillian walked forward and knocked on the door, forcing Kara off to the side. It was opened and there were happy cheers from inside. Lillian looked back at her and when Kara went to walk in, she shut the door in her face.

“Of course,” she whispered. She knocked on the door herself this time, it took a few minutes, but this time Lena opened the door. She smiled and turned her head.

“Look whos here kids” her wife moved from the door and Kara put on her brightest smile.

“Ho ho ho, merry Christmas!” instead of the usual excitement, Kara got icy glares from her two youngest children. Lori walked up and had her arms crossed, a pout on her angry face. She pointed accusingly at her and looked at the other people in the room.

“I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!” Kara could hear Alex burst up laughing, the sound filling the house. Kara looked to her wife for help, but Lena had her hand over her mouth, doing her best to hide her smile.

She wanted to defend herself, tell Lori it was her kissing mom but then that would reveal Santa isn’t real. Though seems she already ruined the figure for her kids. Guess they would find out eventually right?

“It’s me tiny” she pulled the beard off and the twins gasped. Lyle ran over and tugged her pant leg.

“You’re Supergirl and Santa, Jeju?” the little boy looked up at her. This is the perfect out and Kara was ready to jump on the opening.

“Yes! I meant to tell you guys but my job as Santa is just as big a secret as Supergirl” she could see the older kids were doing their best not to spoil the secret and for that she was thankful. When she looked at Lori, she was no longer looking at her scornfully, but with wide eyes.

“Jeju is Supergirl AND Santa? That’s awesome” Kara let out a deep breath and was glad to have fixed that quickly.

“Well how about I change back, and we play some Christmas movies?” at that all the children cheered and picked their spots around the living room. Kara ran off and put the costume away. When she ran back down, Lena was popping in a DVD, remote in hand. The year without a Santa Claus came on and everyone was sucked into watching it, even Lillian was mildly entertained. It was hard to tell just by the look on her face though.

Part way through, the doorbell rang. Eliza moved to get it, smiling as she hugged Nia and Brainy, followed by a bear hug from James. The movie was paused as they made their way inside.

“Merry Christmas everyone, we have an announcement” all eyes were on Brainy as he and Nia held hands. Nia had a smile on her face as she held up her left hand, a ring on her finger.

Everyone cheered and crowded around the couple. They fielded some questions, until the kids reminded them of the movie still on pause. Everyone quieted down and squeezed into the small living room. Most of the adults had found a seat in a chair, except James.

He was on the floor with the kids, Callie having pushed her way between her siblings and cousins to sit with him. The poor girl had been giving him heart eyes since the moment she met him, and it was plainly obvious to everyone, even Kara had picked up on it. The only one who couldn’t figure it out was James himself.

When the movie wrapped up, Zorel made a break for the presents, begging both his parents if they could open them now. They relented and Kelly and Lena started to hand them out, making sure each child had theirs before they took turns opening them. Lillian went about handing the presents she brought as well.

To Kara’s surprise and worry, she was handed a gift from her mother in law. She looked up at the woman, who smiled kindly at her. This whole thing was off and felt so strange.

  
“Go ahead, open it” Lillian was egging her on and this only helped make Kara more nervous. Even the tag read her actual name and not “idiot” or something similarly crude.

Slowly she peeled back the paper and opened the plain box inside. She opened it and was immediately sprayed in the face. When she wiped her eyes, she realized she now smelled terrible. Lillian of all people pulled a genuine prank on her.

“Skunk. Just to ensure you won’t be having any fun with my daughter for the foreseeable future.” Lillian whispered, her mouth turned up in the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen. The last Luthor put her hand on her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas you Kryptonian fool” the woman walked away, and Kara was left dumbfounded as everyone covered their noses. Lena came over and pulled her up.

“I’ll get tomato juice later, just clean your face and change clothes” she said with her nose covered by her shirt. Together they walked to their bedroom and Kara took everything off.

“my mother I swear! How juvenile can you get?!” Lena paced their bedroom while Kara walked to their bathroom and scrubbed her face.

“its okay lee, at least it’s not permanent” Kara grabbed her toothbrush and scrubbed her mouth, the taste of skunk spray something she never wanted to know.

“No, it’s not Kara! We need to get her back. Maybe I’ll hide a skunk in the manor next time I visit. Or in the guest room while shes here!” the idea seemed almost cruel, but Kara would be lying if she said she didn’t like it.

Kara knew Lena would not stop till justice was served. For now, Kara would just do her best to not stink up their whole house.

_Merry Christmas to me I guess…._

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
